liloandstitchfandomcom-20200223-history
Yin (501)
Yin, A.K.A. Experiment 501, is an illegal genetic experiment created by Jumba Jookiba. She is designed to attack with blasts of water. Her one true place is creating a new island with Yang. Bio Experiment 501 was the 501st genetic experiment created by Jumba with Hämsterviel's funding. She was designed to attack Jumba's enemies with massive blasts of water. 501 and the other first 624 experiments were deactivated and smuggled to Earth by Jumba during his mission to capture Experiment 626. All of the experiment pods were released and scattered across the island of Kauai, with 501's pod landing in a tree. Lilo & Stitch: The Series 501's pod fell out of the tree and into a pool below, activating the experiment. 501 then absorbed the pool's water, and, armed, set out to cause chaos. 501 traveled to the beach, where she was discovered by a boy. When the boy squirted 501 with a super-soaker, the latter responded by attacking him and the rest of the beach with blasts of surging water. 501 later attacked Kokaua Town. Stitch tied her tentacles together to render her defenseless, but this only caused her pain and her stored water to gush out and cause a flash flood. Stitch's incompetence caused a rift between him and Lilo, who each insisted that they could catch an experiment without the other, which led to Stitch joining up with Jumba and Lilo joining up with Pleakley to find out. 501 was later chased by Lilo and Pleakley through a jungle, but the two failed to capture the former. While draining a pond to arm herself, Experiments 501 and 502 met for the first time. However, they were ambushed and captured by Gantu before they could make physical contact. While returning to his ship with the two captured experiments, Gantu fell for a trap laid by Experiment 625, allowing 501 and 502 to escape. When Stitch later tracked 501 down to a backyard, the latter used a running tap to gain an infinite supply of water to use as ammo. However, 501's ammo ran out when Lilo turned the tap off, allowing Stitch to easily capture her. 501 and 502 were then rehabilitated, named Yin and Yang, and given a one true place using their combined powers to create a whole new island. Yin reappeared in "Elastico" as one of the audience for Lilo's hula dance. In "Houdini", Yin was one of the audience for Stitch's magic act. In "Finder", Yin was seen playing poker with Stitch, Cannonball, Richter and Yang. In "Dupe", Yin was one of the experiments who came to Lilo and Stitch's slumber party. However, she was forced by Pleakley to leave due to her destructive behavior. In "Angel", Yin was one of the experiments who Angel reverted to evil using her song. Later, Yin and the other brainwashed experiments attacked Stitch aboard a ship, but Angel turned them back to good before they could finish Stitch off. Working together, the experiments were then able to successfully escape the ship. Yin reappeared in "Slugger" as part of Lilo's baseball team. In "Shoe", Yin was one of the experiments who helped turn Jumba and Pleakley's ship into a hotel. Yin was one of the experiments in "Checkers" who joined Stitch in a rebellion against Gantu. Earlier in the episode, she helped Lilo make mud. In "Ace", when the head of E.G.O. arrived on Earth to decide whether or not Jumba was still evil, Yin and Yang posed as mutant creations as part of a hoax to fool the head of E.G.O. Leroy & Stitch Yin and Yang were seen early in the movie as Lilo was making her rounds with Scrump to make sure all the experiments were happy in the one true place they belonged. The first 624 experiments, including Yin and Yang, were round up by Leroy and taken to a stadium to be destroyed. However, Lilo, Stitch, Jumba, Pleakley, Reuben and Gantu arrived before the experiments could be destroyed. Yin and Yang participated in the following battle between the experiments and the Leroy clones by using their combined powers to encase Leroys in rock. Yin also sprayed water at Leroys until a Leroy clone completely tied her up, leaving her powerless and Yang to fight on his own. However, the Leroys soon gained the upper hand in the battle, but were defeated when Lilo, Stitch, Reuben and several other experiments performed the song Aloha Oe, which caused the Leroy army to shut down due to the original Leroy's failsafe. Personality Yin was shown to be short-tempered before her rehabilitation. She is also shown to not really care about anyone's surroundings. An experiment of few words, Yin is a rather single-minded being. She will focus only on what's right in front of her, paying little heed to anything else going on around her – however, this isn't to say that she's stupid. Rather, this demonstrates something of an overconfidence in her own powers, as Yin believes them more than adequate to handle any threat. This is proven when she took on a boy with his super-soaker. She would defend her friends loyally – that is, if she had any other that Yang – although she doesn't see the need for "ohana" or "cousins". Biology Appearance Yin is a blue octopus/squid-like experiment with eight waterhose-like tentacles, a slug-like body, black eyes and three tendrils on her head. Special Abilities Yin can absorb water into her head through her tentacles, and then release the stored water in powerful sprays when she wishes. It is also shown that when Yin and Yang combine their powers, they are able to create rock/land. Her tentacles are also used for squirting, gardening and firefighting. Weaknesses If Yin does not have any stored water or access to a water source, she will be rendered harmless. Trivia *Her name is derived from the concept of Yin and Yang. *Yin's pod color is blue. *Yin is described by the experiment computer screen as, "Experiment 501 Primary function: Water sprayer". *Yin's head and body appear in the game Jumba's Lab. Gallery 501 yin by bricerific43-d5a2tg8.jpg 501_Yin__by_experiments.jpg Pixel yin 501 by felix kot-d30nyd0.png ScreenCapture_03.06.13_10-50-21.jpg|Yin's experiment pod screenCapture 28.06.13 1-36-17.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-16-13.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-38-37.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-19-18.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-31-43.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-41-02.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-42-06.jpg|Yin laughing screenCapture 26.01.13 21-24-51.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 1-49-18.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-43-56.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-56.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-23-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-24-57.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-21-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-07-19.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-27-44.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-25-45.jpg screenCapture 23.05.13 6-23-29.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-14-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-16-15.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-26-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-23-41.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 15-01-52.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-34-39.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-26-21.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-27-24.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-28-10.jpg|Yin and Yang meet screenCapture 28.06.13 2-32-08.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-33-31.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-36-38.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-39-54.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-42-42.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-43-26.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-29-27.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-46-13.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-36-05.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-58-23.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-03.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 2-59-25.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-40-27.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-51-33.jpg screenCapture 24.03.13 11-52-32.jpg screenCapture 26.01.13 21-30-50.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-02-52.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-03-57.jpg screenCapture 28.06.13 3-05-04.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-33-05.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-34-18.jpg screenCapture 10.04.13 8-38-40.jpg screenCapture 28.01.13 18-52-56.jpg|Yin playing poker ScreenCapture 28.06.13 14-00-51.jpg ScreenCapture 16.02.13 20-03-29.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-36-46.jpg ScreenCapture 11.02.13 12-50-11.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-44-37.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-45-30.jpg ScreenCapture 04.02.13 18-47-07.jpg|"TP the Pleakley" screenCapture 04.02.13 18-48-02.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-12h38m34s121.png vlcsnap-2013-01-10-07h53m22s214.png|Yin turned evil Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h47m41s62.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m22s212.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-05-13h48m56s97.png screenCapture 18.06.13 10-58-22.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-15-44.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-23-25.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-51-52.jpg ScreenCapture 30.04.13 19-12-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 11-59-46.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-09-20.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-11-15.jpg screenCapture 18.06.13 12-12-27.jpg vlcsnap-2013-01-23-17h25m39s170.png vlcsnap-2013-03-30-10h55m02s66.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-02-14h33m34s144.png vlcsnap-2012-11-01-12h48m08s188.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-23-17h22m35s27.png Vlcsnap-2012-12-19-10h02m13s147.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h34m55s117.png vlcsnap-2013-01-14-21h22m22s236.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h05m54s223.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-20-21h42m19s110.png Vlcsnap-2013-04-05-18h09m47s113.png Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h47m21s34.png vlcsnap-2013-02-06-19h00m20s197.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-12h24m29s208.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h02m54s66.png Vlcsnap-2013-06-07-09h06m36s27.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-09h03m32s143.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h18m49s184.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-08-11h40m04s241.png Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-13h29m46s233.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h26m41s17.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h48m38s119.png vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h28m11s79.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-14-10h15m17s234.png Vlcsnap-2013-03-30-20h49m53s124.png vlcsnap-2012-12-19-21h58m10s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-21h38m44s14.png ScreenCapture 17.06.13 19-56-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-05-21-14h37m30s94.png ScreenCapture 03.04.13 14-16-57.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-07-03-22h16m18s43.png YI.jpg ScreenCapture 02.06.13 22-40-58.jpg Vlcsnap-2013-01-18-17h45m08s242.png The Origin Of Stitch Yin.jpg ScreenCapture 04.03.13 10-59-35.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-11-48.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-16.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-12-45.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-15.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-13-33.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-07.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-14-29.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-06.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-15-40.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-32.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-16-55.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-17-31.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-07.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-18-35.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-19-27.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-19.jpg screenCapture 02.03.13 3-20-43.jpg panes69.jpg Yincardchi.jpg EX501.jpg Category:Characters Category:Experiments Category:5-Series Category:Females